Right Time
by Small Town Girl 2014
Summary: The InuCrew is in for a new Journey. As Kagome is sent further back in time to explain Kouga's infatuation with her they also come across the band of seven who is out to kill them. With Kouga and InuYasha's knew found friendship will they be able to defeat the leader BAnkotsu, and keep Kagome safe.
1. Back to the Past

I understand I left my last story in a horrible end, but I was way too excited to get onto this story! Hope you guys like it!

…..

Chapter 1: Back to the Past

Kagome had just got into another fight with InuYasha. She had just got back from being kidnapped by Kouga. Kouga was quite the character to her. He claimed her his woman after she had slapped him. She sighed sitting on the well not very happy with the silvered hair half demon who was climbing out of a crater miles away. She let herself be engulfed by the pink light and felt her feet on the ground moments later. She looked up and saw a blue sky still and was so confused. Slowly she climbed up the stone wall and pulled herself out of the well. She was so confused, and didn't know whether to walk on or hop back in. She decided to walk on and wander the woods. Bad Choice….

"Human what are you doing in this area?" She heard a deep voice ask and out from behind a tree he walked. The demon looking back at her was of wolf descent. If it wasn't for the slightly larger build, bronze armor, and green eyes she'd swear it was Kouga.

"May I ask your name?" Kagome was nervous to ask. In the mere day she had known of the wolf tribe she knew Kouga was an exception to the way wolves felt towards humans.

"You do interest me so I'll entertain you my name is Gomaru, prince and one day to be King of the Eastern wolves." Kagome couldn't help but gasp a bit. She didn't know where she was in time, but she could guess this was a relative of Kouga. "Human entertain me now… what's your name?"

"Kagome, I'm actually a miko, and am currently lost." The wolf prince studied her, and then smirked the same wolfish grin as Kouga.

"Well miko Kagome, I will try to help you if you can help me." He proposed. Kagome seemed cautious, but really didn't have a choice. "Would you rather walk or I just carry you on my back?"

"We can just walk and I can tell you of my situation." Kagome started not knowing if he'd believe her or not. Then she mentioned the name Kouga hoping that would prove her point.

"I believe you especially since you know the name of my son without me telling you. Which comes to what I need help with. I need a sitter for Kouga as the wolves are to head to war with the cat demons soon. I'd ask one of the females, but I want one person to focus on my son and it'd be selfish to take them away from the others." Kagome felt for him, and knowing she had no idea how to get back she might as well take up the deal.

"Oh I forgot the waterfall cave came from Kouga's leadership." Gomaru smirked hearing that his son is doing well in the future times.

"How do you know my son? He isn't really raised to respect humans." Kagome didn't know what to say the truth or just make up something.

"I- um-"

"Oh did you two mate? Is that acceptable-"

"No, no, no not that at all. I actually had just met your son." He lifted an eyebrow for more information, and Kagome laughed. "He kidnapped me, because there's a big war for the sacred jewel and I can detect it, so he kidnapped me for my seeing of it, because the birds of the paradise had a piece."

"Then he tried to claim you I bet." He smirked and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at how true it was. "I didn't think he'd hate humans ever. I always thought he'd fall for one honestly, I'm just not allowed to encourage it." They arrived upon a cave that was about half the size of the one Kouga lived in. It was covered in vines and flowers hung beautifully around the entrance. It was a bit breath taking. "Now I worn you Kouga is around 11 winters old, and is getting into that pre- adult stage, so he's moody and young."

"How big are wolf cubs at 11?" Kagome knew Shippo was small and around 8, so it couldn't be a huge difference.

"About your shoulders, by 15 he'll be mostly grown and be about my height and stay that way for most of his life until he slowly dies in his 600's. You probably know him at about 60 or so it seems like that'll be when he takes over and I move to King." Kagome nodded and in they walked to the cave. A lot of the wolves stared, but didn't really do much but nod. "She'll be one of the new watchers, we will respect her as a part of the tribe." They all understood. Kagome wondered what happened from these times to 50 years ago to the time in which she met Kouga and they looked at her like food. It seemed as if he read her mind, "I'm the prince you walked in with me, and they knew I was looking for a human who would not be ate."

"Thank you." Kagome sighed as they walked back into a few more caves.

"Oh he must be out behind the cave playing with-"

"Ginta and Hakkaku?" Kagome asked and Gomaru nodded. They walked out to a field behind the mountain that the cave was in. There stood a little Kouga chasing little Hakkaku and Ginta.

"Dad!" Kouga shouted running over to him. "Are you going to play?" Kouga looked so excited and had a huge smile.

"Kouga I want you to meet Kagome." He looked at Kagome and she saw a slight blush on his face. "She will be watching over you for a little while, until we get her back home."

"Why can't this be her home?" He gave Kagome a huge smile and she laughed.

"I have another wolf friend to get back to at some point."

"I'll make you want to stay. I'm better than any other wolf." Kouga pouted crossing his arms. Little did he know he was competing with himself.


	2. Kouga Knows

Chapter 2: Kouga Knows

"I really hope he wasn't too much." A blonde wolf asked as she walked back in the cave with Kouga and his two friends in toll. Kagome didn't know this wolf, and had no idea who she was talking to. "I'm sorry I'm Chi. Kouga is my son." Then she saw the bright blue eyes and it was a perfect match to the boy at her side."

"It wasn't hard at all." Kagome smiled.

"Can she stay mommy? Can she please?" The little wolf hugged his mom, and it made Kagome giggle a little knowing Kouga's brash behavior when he's older. "Kagome played with us, and didn't ignore us! She's better than all the others!"

"Kouga, do you really like Kagome that much?" His mom entertained his thoughts for a moment. He nodded smiling. "Well she will have to leave one day, but-"

"Not if I grow up and mate her!" He was so determined, and now Kagome realized why Kouga was so quick to claim her.

"You have quite the humor there little boy now go wash up before dinner." The boys ran off and Kagome and Chi were left alone.

"Obviously my little boy has quite the crush on you now and in the future. He must remember you like this was always meant to happen, so maybe it's meant for you to always come across each other and always be together." She added a wink. "I'm sorry maybe I'm pushing a little too much but you just seem like such a good fit, and I hardly know you."

"Thank you. Kouga is wonderful, but my heart belongs to another. He doesn't really like Kouga to much, but who would with Kouga declaring his love for me every five minutes and I've only known him for a day." Kagome laughed thinking of how angry InuYasha was before she left.

"Well it's good to know that I've raised a good boy, but it's time for dinner then we'll sleep. There are a lot of war preperations to come, and you'll have to find ways to keep Kouga occupied.

…..

"It's been three days go back for her InuYasha!" Shippo whined wanting Kagome back not liking being around InuYasha without her.

"She's the one who wants to be alone right now!" InuYasha got face to face with Shippo who backed away. They saw a whirlwind approaching in the distance. "Not this mangy wolf." InuYasha muttered.

"Hey mutt face where's my woman?" Kouga asked as he stopped right in front of InuYasha.

"She's not here flea bitten wolf so run along." InuYasha didn't want to put up with this. He had enough of a situation with Kagome being gone, and trying to collect the jewel.

"Where is she then?" Kouga wasn't leaving till he got answers.

"She's at home." Shippo responded also wanting the wolf prince to move on.

"Where's her home?" Shippo didn't really know what to say. Wolves weren't dumb they were probably one of the smartest demons behind foxes, because they could pick up a lie by careful listening, but InuYasha didn't know that.

"It's quite a few miles west of here."

"You're lying half breed, I'm smarter than I look." He muttered abd then knealt down next to Shippo.

"Can you just answer me one more question?" Kouga asked in a hushed voice. Shippo looked at him and nodded cautiously. "Does she time travel?" This time the question was only heard by them two, even InuYasha's sensitive ears couldn't pick it up. Shippo slowly nodded again and this made Kouga smirk and stand again. "Thank you little fox I'll be on my way!" He was off again and InuYasha aised an eyebrow to Shippo.

"He just asked if Kagome was a time traveler." Shippo said a bit in confusion realizing Kouga shouldn't of known anything.

"But- I don't- Kagome didn't- I'm going to get to the bottom of this." InuYasha began to stomp off in the direction of the well and Shippo scurried off to find Sango and Miroku wanting something to do for the day.

….

Three days she had been there and all of her energy was down. Kouga wanted to always play, and always with her. Today he wanted to play tag and she was finally getting a break. "Kagome let's play again." The little wolf cried and she just laid back in the field. "Kagome?"

"I'm sorry Kouga I'm tired could we relax for a bit." Kouga nodded walking over to sit by Kagome as Ginta and Hakkaku had to go back to their parents.

"I can't wait till I'm leader." It was a statement out of the ordinary so Kagome sat up wanting to hear more from the pup at her side. "You see I want the wolves to be in peace with one another and naboring demons. There's to much fighting." Kagome was flaburgasted by his words. The prince she met just a few days ago was slaughtering human villages, and having war with the birds of paradise.

"Sometimes you can't stop it."

"Oh I know, but I mean like the ones where it's about territory. This place is huge we could easily move caves and find something probably better fitting. I know I'm only 11 and what do I know, but we use to do meetings with elders once a week till we were 10 to know our history, and to know how leadership works. Now that I'm 11 I'm just supposed to know, so I act like I do." That sounded more like the prince she had known.

"Kouga can I tell you something that you'll find out anyway." The little wolf nodded. "I'm not from this time. When I leave I won't see you for fifty years, and I will look exactly like this. I just met you a few days ago then and I don't want you to change. You're such a better person than most demons."

"Can you answer me something?" She nodded.

"Do I remember you?" With that Kagome laughed.

"I can only think you do."

….


	3. Lost

Chapter 3: Lost

InuYasha was fast to Kagome's world he hurried and knocked on the door that she'd usually enter. No answer he jumped up to her bed room window and it looked completely unused. He was frustrated and sat on the steps to her house with head in hands.

"InuYasha?" It was Kagome's mother that he heard.

"Hey, where's Kagome?" He went over to help her with the groceries she was carrying.

"She hasn't been here for a while." InuYasha was scared now. He had no idea where Kagome was. Kouga had no idea, and now her own mother didn't know. "Is everything alright?" InuYasha was gone setting the groceries where he stood before.

…..

"We have many injuries, but the fight is almost over. Most of the cats have went west only a few more struggle against us!" Gomaru cheered as they gathered to eat dinner. Within a week Kagome had seen many fights begin and end.

"Gomaru! It's Chi!" Yelled one of the warriors. In someone carried Chi who was cut from top to bottom with little slices, and had an arrow right in the middle of her stomach. She seemed to be knocked out and barley breathing.

"No Chi!" Gomaru only ever cried once seeing his own mother die, and he was not letting his mate go to. "Chi stay with me!" Kagome looked at Kouga as tears welled in his eyes. She wrapped him in her arms, but realized she might be able to do something. She walked with Kouga to the situation at hand.

"Gomaru take Kouga. Let me try something." Kagome didn't know her powers that well, but she thought it was Chi's only chance. Gomaru listened and the main cave was cleared out. It was now or never…

…

Kouga paced about the eastern mountains. He first met Kagome about a mile away a little over 50 years ago. He still remembers the first day when he asked if she could stay, and then she said she had another wolf to get back to. '_Could it be me? She doesn't know another wolf.'_ Kouga got to thinking maybe too much so he decided a run would be nice. Maybe he'd go see his dad.

…...

**(AN: Sorry for all the jumping but I'm trying to add in a lot of thoughts at the same time)**

Kagome laid her hands on Chi's chest closing her eyes and focusing any power onto her. Gomaru watched as Kagome's hands glowed blue and the light traveled across Chi's body. Kouga awed a bit watching as his mom's scars began to heal, and the whole where the arrow had been disappeared. When it was all done Kagome collapsed to the ground and Chi awoke.

"Chi! Kagome!" Gomaru shouted. He ran to them and Chi wondered what happened. "Kagome healed you, but she just collapsed after." He checked to see if she was breathing and she was.

"Get her to her room." Chi demanded and Gomaru carried her there where Kouga watched over her.

For days Kagome was out as Kouga stayed by her side it was on the third day that she began to have nightmares.

"InuYasha don't go!" She yelled aloud as she fussed. Kouga looked confused not knowing who she was yelling about, but he knew it was bad, so he grabbed her hand.

"It's okay Kagome." He had watched his dad do this when his mom had bad dreams, so he thought something was right.

"InuYasha!" She cried. Kouga scooted closer using his other hand to run his claws through her hair.

"Kagome."

"Kouga, stay please." A tear dripped down her face and Kouga smiled.

"I'll never leave." Kouga didn't care if he had to wait 50 years Kagome would be his…..

…..

**Sorry its cut a bit early I didn't want to hop to another scene, and I thought it was a sweet way to end it. I'm taking it that being 11 he's more mature as a demon…. Thanks for all the reviews, they're so sweet and I'm trying to update fast, especially if you review fast!**


	4. Little Talks

Chapter 4: Little Talks

"It seems my friend that the well decided to transport Kagome to a different time period. You can tell her scent ends here, and she wasn't at home, so I don't know when and I don't know why, but she's in a different time." Kaede was brought to the well to examine the situation, and had no answers.

"I might be able to help." Kouga walks from the woods and into the clearing where InuYasha, Kaede, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were gathered. Their heads snapped in his direction and InuYasha glared. "I know we're not friends, but I do have information on where she is."

"Did you kidnap her again Kouga?" Sango asked sighing.

"No, she went through the well, but for some reason she was sent back 50 years ago when I was a pup. I don't know why, but she was sent to that time like she was sent here. She had a reason, and I think it was to save my mother who would've died without her."

"How long was she in your life at that part?" Shippo asked just wanting his mom back. Kouga sympathized and knelt down to him again.

"Kit she was there during the war and then she healed my mom I wanted her to stay and she said she had to go. I was quite upset, but took her to the well that day and waited till I'd kidnap her." Kouga laughed at the last part and, so did the others. "She should be back soon, that's why I was here actually."

"Well you can run along wolf boy, because you're not getting her!" InuYasha yelled and Kouga laughed. "What's funny?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of when I met her, and she said she had another wolf to get back to." Kouga smirked and ran off.

"Maybe Sango and I should walk Kaede back, and you two keep watch." Miroku suggested and InuYasha and Shippo agreed.

"You know Kouga only does that to get under your skin." Shippo told InuYasha.

"You know kid, sometimes I wish I didn't love Kagome, because she deserves so much more. I'm not the worst person, but I also love another." InuYasha confessed to Shippo.

"Who do you love more?"

"Honestly?" Shippo nodded. "Kikyo. I know I shouldn't that Kagome is amazing, and Kikyo is really dead, but she was my first love."

"Then you need to let Kagome know. Don't let her become something that she's not." InuYasha thanked Shippo enjoying their talk.

….

Kagome slowly woke up and saw the little wolf at her side and smiled as he was sound asleep curled in a little ball. She slowly sat up. She knew she was out of it for a while she had no idea how long, but knew she had to get back to InuYasha.

"Kagome you're up." Gomaru said entering the private cave. "Kouga has been watching over you so closely and must have finally went to bed."

"I need to try the well today." Kagome said and Gomaru nodded understanding. "I want to say good bye to Kouga though." As if on cue Kouga woke up and smiled at Kagome. "Kouga I have to leave today."

"Why?! Just stay with me!" Kouga whined.

"I can't plus you have more of a shot with me in 50 years." Kagome winked trying to give him some hope.

"I'll walk you to the well." He got up and had a proud smile on his face.

"How about we eat first and then I'll send you two out after that." They all agreed and had lunch. Before too long they were on a walk to the well.

"Do you think you'll ever give me a chance?" Kouga asked and Kagome smiled at him.

"My heart as of now belongs to InuYasha, but who knows maybe you'll change it." Kouga was happy with the answer for now.

"Why InuYasha?"

"I don't know I kind of just fell for him. I think it was the hard to get factor, or maybe it had to do with the fact I was the reincarnation of his first love. I don't have a straight answer."

"You can't smell it?" Kagome gave him a questionable look. "Wolves smell a certain scent. I smelled a distinct flowery smell on you, and usually the men have a distinct oak and pine smell. Although I'm too young to smell it on InuYasha or the me in the future would be old enough, so maybe try smelling them out."

"Thanks Kouga." She laughed at the suggestion, but kept it in the back of her mind as they approached the well.

"I guess I'll see you later." He smiled up at her, and she leaned down to place a tender kiss on his cheek. He grabbed his cheek with the biggest smile and blush. Kagome swung her legs over the well and down she went into the pink light of the unknown.


	5. Reasons

Chapter 5: Reasons

Kagome landed in the well to see the blue sky above her again. She really hoped she was back into InuYasha's time, and no longer jumping around in time. She slowly scaled the stone wall and pulled herself out of the well to see InuYasha and Shippo waiting against a tree.

"Kagome!" They both called out and she smiled as Shippo ran and hopped into her arms. "I've missed you so much!"

"InuYasha hasn't been to mean has he?" Kagome teased. Shippo shook his head, and InuYasha approached the two. "I'm sorry I didn't know the well would do that."

"It's okay, but we need to talk." He paused and looked at Shippo. "Alone." Shippo knew what was going on and hopped from Kagome's grasp. Kagome seemed confused, but just nodded following InuYasha to sit by the tree. "I really just need you to listen, I love you Kagome. I do, but I don't think it's the kind of love you need. You will always be my best friend, and that could never change, but I don't want to hurt you in comparing you to Kikyo, it's just not fair." InuYasha watched the ground as he said his words.

"InuYasha thank you. You did something very selfless just now. You will always be my best friend too." Kagome grabbed his hand and he looked up to see her smile. "I want you to know I don't know what it meant me being sent to where I was, but I want to figure it out."

"Does that mean we have to see the mangy wolf?" InuYasha joked making Kagome giggle, and nod. "As long as we can go on looking for the jewel after."

"Deal." InuYasha mentioned the fact then that Kouga would find them in the village soon, so they might as well head back. When back in Kaede's hut Kagome was welcomed with hugs from Sango and Miroku. "Kaede do you have any idea why I would've been sent back?"

"Well ye child… You were sent here for a certain reason, to bring the jewel, so I'd say you were sent there to help in some way. Did you do anything while there?"

"I saved Kouga's mom."

"Oh. That's huge his mom has ruled the East for a long time, and has been one of the reasons that the wolves still exist, so without you the wolves could've been wiped out."

"How do you know about her?"

"Well before ye wolf friend became prince this village and the Eastern wolves were close allies. The kept us safe, and we traded things with them. Kouga though changed things, not wanting to do anything with humans. I don't know why if you were someone who saved his mother's life, but maybe he could tell us more." As if on cue on the wolf prince barged in.

"Kagome, my love, you're back." Kouga instantly was next to Kagome.

"Kouga I need you to tell me something." Kouga nodded. "I need to know why you started hating humans."

"Oh, Kagome, it has to do with my mother, and the humans of the west." Kouga decided it was best if they all sat in a circle so he could tell the story. "It was around three years ago when I first became prince."

XFLASHBACKX

Chi was headed west with her mate to talk to the West of their handing off of titles. It was tradition to tell all the other tribes of any formal changes. With the two of them were about half of the East just for protection as the rest stayed back under Kouga's rule.

"Ru we're almost there right?" Chi asked as they slowed from running to walking.

"Yes one last village to pass through then we will hit the mountains of our brothers and sisters." Chi nodded holding the hand of her mate. She along with the other wolves had no idea on how the west worked. In the East they were friendly with humans and had many trades with them. In the west not so much…

"Wolf demons stop now! Or I will call war upon you like many times before!" It was from upon a horse that the warrior called the demand.

"We need to pass the-"An arrow was released and shot one of the wolves right in the stomach. In came a lot of men with arrows pointed to the wolves.

"Chi run back!" Gomaru shouted as a whole battle broke out. She didn't want to leave him, but nodded with tears rushing down her face. She went to a safe place. In moments a warrior was over her with a sword.

"Please don't, we're not monsters." She never begged, but she wanted nothing more than to see the icy eyes of her son one last time. The warrior stood frozen for moments not knowing if he should take her life or not.

"I'm sorry." With that the sword went right through Chi's heart. Gomaru in moments noticed a sense of him breaking, and ran to find his mate. He saw the warrior over her and killed him immediately. Half of his heart broke when he looked down.

"I love you Chi." He whispered as he looked back to see ten men left to go back to the East.

XFLASHBACKX

"So you held the grudge against all humans?" Sango asked.

"I didn't mean to, but something snapped in me to think all those comrades, and my mother died at the hands of humans. I just couldn't take it, and I know it was wrong. Seeing Kagome made me realize what I did wrong." Kouga felt really bad for the things he did over the last few years, but knew he couldn't take them back. "It's late I need to get back to my tribe. Kagome I will miss you while I'm gone I'll be back to see your beautiful face tomorrow." He kissed her cheek and flew out the hut.

"That flea bitten wolf." InuYasha muttered.

"It is late we should go to bed for the night and resume our journey for the jewel tomorrow." Kagome ignored InuYasha's comment for the moment.

"What about lover boy?" InuYasha teased.

"He'll find me." Kagome smirked and laid down. Shippo couldn't help but laugh, and InuYasha shook his head.


	6. Bride to Be

Chapter 6: Bride to be

Kagome was happy to continue on her journey. She missed the time she had taking care of the little Kouga, but she was glad to be a part of an adventure again. It was the perfect day out, and the sky was the perfect sapphire blue. They decided to take a break for lunch. After InuYasha telling Kagome how he felt he'd pick less fights. InuYasha caught some fish by a river nearby, and they cooked it around a fire.

"I can't believe Kouga hasn't been by yet." Sango commented. It's been about a week since they'd seen the wolf, but Kagome just shrugged it off. It wasn't like she was desperately wanting Kouga around she just understood his life a little more. Her main focus was now to find the jewel.

"Which way do we want to head?" Miroku asked, they really had no direction to head in.

"For now I think North will be best, because we have yet to go there." InuYasha said and everyone agreed. They finished eating and InuYasha smirked. "3, 2, 1." Kouga was there in front of the group.

"I've come to check up on my woman again. I hope you're taking care of her mutt face."

"I'm not-"

"You flea bitten wolf she looks fine right?" The tones in their voices seemed joking with one another, and Kagome found this odd. Being gone a short amount of time changed the two men in front of her so much.

"So, Kagome when are you going to come with me?" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head to the side. "When are you going to come be my princess?" Kagome almost fainted as he sounded completely serious.

"Kouga you're flattering me you really are, but I have a jewel to find."

"I understand it's nice to know that you're not denying me after." He winked and his face was covered in his wolfish grin. Kagome was left speechless, and Kouga ran off. InuYasha laughed after the wolf was gone.

"Sit." InuYasha was sent to the ground and grunted getting up.

"The wolf and I are friends now you should be happy, and not send me crashing into the ground." InuYasha mumbled and Kagome smiled.

"How did you two become friends?"

"We just came to an understanding." The others were also interested seeing as they never really saw the blossoming of the relationship. "If you must know though it was right before you came back. Shippo was napping and Kouga came by."

XFLASHBACKX

"Hey mutt face she hasn't made it back yet?" InuYasha looked up from the trunk of the tree he sat against where Shippo was curled up asleep.

"Do you smell her?" InuYasha rolled his eyes at the wolf prince.

"Hey, can we come to an understanding? You know we both have a love for her?" Kouga sat across from InuYasha wanting not to draw claws, but instead a conversation.

"Yeah, well I'm rooting for you honestly. I might think you're a flea bitten wolf, but you're a better guy at heart than me. You better know you have to earn you're spot next to her though."

"I understand you're her best friend, you're not just going to let her go!"

XFLASHBACKX

"Yeah we just had a real conversation, we need more allies." He decided against telling the group about the heart to heart as it made him seem like he had one.

They began their walk north again. Until they caught a scent or a jewel shard they really had no idea where to go. For days they walked aimlessly around the mountains until they heard howls echoing. They ignored it just believing that wolves wouldn't bother them if they didn't get in the way. They were wrong.

"Who dares pass through the northern wolf tribe land?" The question was posed by a red head wolf demon dressed in white furs and black and red armor. Her light voice made InuYasha chuckle.

"Who are you?" Sango was the one to ask.

"Silly humans and half breed I am Ayame princess of the northern tribe, and soon to be bride." She smirked crossing her arms over her chest and popping a knee out. "Now you have seconds before I call to my wolves that there are trespassers."

"Who would mate you?" InuYasha asked laughing at the young adult wolf girl in front of him.

"I'm in an arranged marriage to unite the tribes of North wolves and East wolves. Kouga prince of the-"

"No- No way- Kouga the guy who proclaimed his love to the miko in front of you?" InuYasha asked thinking the whole situation was ridiculous.

"Her?" She pointed a finger at Sango who laughed.

"No her." InuYasha pointed to Kagome and Ayame laughed.

"Oh poor human you think my Kouga loves you… You must be delusional."

"If only Kouga- Hey Kagome just yell as loud as you can for Kouga." InuYasha suggested and Kagome shrugged wailing the wolf prince's name.

"You are all silly to believe-"

"Kagome are you okay? I ran as fast as I could to get here. Where's InuYasha? Why'd you call? Answer me."

"Give me a moment Kouga you through a lot of questions my way… um… InuYasha is right behind you… Oh I'm fine and who's this bride to be of yours?" She turned Kouga's eyes from hers to Ayame.

"Oh Ayame, how's the Northern tribe? - Wait bride to be! Kagome you're my only love, and I am not to mate her." Ayame's face dropped, and Kouga smiled back at Kagome.

"Kouga stop being silly you promised to marry me!"

….

**AN: To the Guest that asked if I review myself I do NOT. I just write to write, and appreciate the reviews as they come….**


	7. Bankotsu

Chapter 7: Bankotsu

"I did not promise you that!" Kouga defended against Ayame's assumption. She looked offended and moved closer. Kouga moved Kagome behind him not knowing what Ayame was going to do next.

"Elders won't approve you know that." Ayame challenged and Kouga growled.

"I don't care what they say. I will not mate unless I am in love." Kouga did not believe in the elders telling him who he should love and be with for the rest of his life.

"Love the elders don't care about love they care about breeding wolves. Full blooded wolves. Numbers are down Kouga and you're going to disgrace your family by weakening our tribes with a stupid human!" Ayame stepped back and smirked.

"She is not stupid! She is the love of my life. I see no other human or demon beside me. She may not know how she feels about me, but I will wait day and night to be by her side. I don't care if I have to wait 500 years when she is in her own time. I will wait." Kagome blushed at the wolf prince's words. He said them with such a confidence that she knew they were true. Ayame still stood tall with a smirk.

"You know the rule though Kouga as a leader you must be mated by the time you're 75th winter comes around, and have a pup before the 78th. If not you'll be thrown from your leadership roles and sentenced to live alone with your tail cut off." Ayame made sure to rub in every word. Kouga grimaced he had forgotten that as leader he couldn't go without an alpha female.

"Just let us by you idiot wolf I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" InuYasha pulled out his sword and was ready to blow the princess to pieces. Kagome put a hand on InuYasha's and got him to put it away.

"Ayame. I understand you think you are truly in love with Kouga, but if he says that he loves another you have to let him go, and move on. Most likely you just think you love him, because he is the closest thing you have ever had to love, and you'll truly know when the right guy comes across." Kagome took this chance to walk towards Ayame. The red head glared at the human and hopped away from her.

"You guys can go ahead, but Kouga know that the elders will be to see you in time for the full moon." Ayame was gone within seconds, and the group was left to look at each other.

"Kagome don't worry about any of this we'll still be together after the shard is complete, just continue your journey, and I'll be there when you need me." Kagome was left blushing at the others as Kouga was off again.

"That wolf just keeps popping in and out, at least we can keep moving now." InuYasha sighed. Kagome blushed still not knowing what to think of the wolf prince who kept confessing his deep love for her that she still didn't understand completely. She understood that it started years ago for him, but even when she stumbled further in the past he instantly knew she was it, and he was just a pup. Then she remembered when he told her of smell.

"InuYasha have you ever heard of demons smelling something certain on their mates?"

"It's different for all demons I know wolves have something like that, and cats tend to see it in eyes; while dogs like me have no indication." InuYasha explained, and Kagome nodded. "I know Kouga can smell fresh spring flowers all over you or else he wouldn't dare break wolf code to be with a human unless he was absolutely sure." InuYasha didn't always like wolves actually hating them when he grew up, but he did know they were loyal creatures and didn't stray from their own unless some sign pointed them in another direction.

"Hey do you feel that Kagome?" Miroku asked feeling a chill down his spine as if foreshadowing a dark spirit.

"I since a shard, and a dark spirit."

"It's a demon alright." InuYasha growled. He readied his Tessaiga as Sango did her Hiraikotsu. Shippo got into a battle like stance as Kagome prepared a bow and arrow. "We know you're there! Come out and play with us Naraku!"

"Naraku? You must be mistaken I'm Bankotsu. Leader of the Band of Seven." The young leader smirked at the group as he leaned on his weapon. "You though must be InuYasha."

"What's it to you?"

"I was sent to kill you, but I see someone who catches my eye." He smirked looking to Kagome who huffed and let her arrow go. Bankotsu easily lifted his sword up to knock the arrow from the sky, but the sacred energy in the arrow made his sword burn and him drop it. "Strength and beauty, maybe you'll stay alive."

….

_**Sorry it took so long school got really busy! Also I know the timeline is a bit jumbled, but that's how it's going to be **_____


	8. Kidnapping

Chapter 8: Kidnapping

"You can't do this!" Kagome shouted as Bankotsu had managed to escape with her by knocking her friends out with his sword. "I'm not just some kind of object!" Kagome huffed as Bankotsu finally let her feet touch the ground but held an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Just stay quiet honey, we'll meet with my brothers soon enough." He held her chin to look up at him. She didn't understand people from this time and why she was always looked at as an object of beauty. She pulled her chin from him and glared off into space only hoping for someone to come for her or that she at least had her bow and arrow.

…

"Ow, why does my head hurt?" InuYasha asked sitting up as did Shippo, Sango, and Miroku. He noticed all of them rubbing their head. "What happened?"

"Last I remember was getting hit falling and seeing- Where's Kagome?" Miroku noticed the miko was gone from the group. InuYasha immediately got up trying to catch a scent but pounded his fist to the ground when he couldn't pick it up.

"He has her and I can't get her scent, it's frustrating!" InuYasha was infuriated and hit a tree with his fist.

"Where could he of gone?" Sango asked

"I can't sense anything." Miroku said, and they were all confused as to where to go.

…..

Kouga just got back to his cave when he picked up Kagome's scent again. He thought it was a bit quick as her group seemed to be heading away from his caves when he saw them last, so he followed the smell of spring flowers. He made sure to keep stealthy in case of attackers, but wanted to get close, and that's when he saw that she was in the hands of a stranger. He kept at a close pace and watched as they entered a cave.

"Now my brothers should be here in a bit, and none of us will hurt you if you just stay quiet." Kagome nodded snatching her chin from his grip again. Bankotsu left her there and walked out to the entrance looking for his brothers he frowned not seeing them, and Kouga took his chances.

"You have my woman and I want her back." From within the cave Kagome recognized the prince's voice and smiled to herself. Bankotsu smirked at the wolf in front of him.

"You must be Kouga the leader of the Eastern wolf tribe who vies for the attention of the young miko even though wolves' especially royal ones are supposed to mate other wolves." Bankotsu smirked as Kouga seemed confused over him knowing all of that.

"Who are you?"

"Bankotsu leader of the Band of Seven."

"You know I really don't care I just want Kagome back, so if you could just-"

"Don't think I'm giving her up, and I don't see a real mark, so-"

"Kouga!" Kagome shouted finding her way out and hugging Kouga. Kouga caught her waist and smiled happy to hold the girl he loved. He remembered there was a third party and placed her behind him.

"Stay safe Kagome I don't want you getting hurt." Kouga said getting into a fighting stance. Bankotsu raised a brow.

"Wolves I heard were loyal creatures, but I thought meant to just wolves? Then again I guess you see this miko as one of you, I just I can't believe the fact you're ready to give up your life for her." Bankotsu laughed a little placing his sword onto his shoulder. Kouga didn't back down he stood his ground.

"Kouga be really careful and go for the shard in his forehead!" Kagome called and Bankotsu was surprised Naraku had informed him that she could sense the shard, but not that she could see where it was. Kouga struck first going right for the face, and clawing his left cheek and then flipping backwards back into battle stance.

"Stupid wolf you have-"

"I'm the only one who can call him stupid!" InuYasha called with his Tessaiga drawn and ready for battle. Kagome smiled happy to see her friends. Shippo quickly brought her bow and arrows to her as they surrounded Bankotsu.

"You guys all think you have me defeated, that I am going to just die again right now, but I'm sorry to say that my brothers have arrived too."


	9. Band of Seven

Chapter 9: Band of Seven

The InuYasha crew plus Kouga and now Ginta and Hakkaku who followed their leader were faced off against the band of seven. Bankotsu stood face to face with Kouga as Jakotsu did with InuYasha. Kyokotsu stood well over Hakkaku as Ginkotsu did to Kirara and Miroku. Renkotsu was ready to go with Shippo and Sango as was Suikotsu with Ginta. That left Mukotsu against Kagome.

"Let's dance." Jakotsu whispered to InuYasha striking him with her snake like blade. It hit him straight in his right shoulder as he wasn't ready for the attack. "If I could choose I would keep you alive my puppy dog." InuYasha glared and pulled out his Tessaiga.

"Wind scar!" InuYasha unleased his attack, but Jakotsu was not there when he finished instead he was smirking just off to the side. Meanwhile Kagome readied her arrow for an attack on Mukotsu.

"Hit the Mark!" Kagome yelled and would've done it if not for Bankotsu being so close to put his sword out in front of it even if it did fall from his arms. Kouga took this as his chance and power kicked Bankotsu right to the ground. Kagome was ready to attack again, but Mukotsu was no longer there but behind her and placed a cloth over her mouth.

"Kagome!" Kouga shouted was the last thing she heard.

"Hey wolf you better watch out!" Bankotsu warned striking his leg before he could jump away. Hakkaku sent a foot flying into Kyokotsu's head at just the right angle to knock out his jewel shard and send his body to ashes. "Brothers! Kyokotsu is dead we cannot lose another!" Before anyone else could see the shard Bankotsu swiped it up. Jakotsu had a swipe across his cheek, Suikotsu had a few claw marks, and the rest had nothing visible. "I'll find Mukotsu you guys head out!"

"Are you guys just running!" InuYasha yelled.

"I'm sorry we must go but I will see you another day." Jakotsu flirted. With that they followed their orders and left as Bankotsu ran the other way.

"We need to find Kagome." Kouga pointed out the obvious. "I can smell her north." InuYasha nodded ready to lead the wolf and they went running after Bankotsu.

….

"Lord, where are we headed now!" Rin asked walking alongside her lord Sesshomaru. They had been walking for miles now far from the West.

"Rin, we are going to see my half-brother I have business to ask of him." They were headed towards the village he often found his half-brother in. He needed to ask a favor something he didn't like to do, but he knew the miko who walked with his half-brother would watch Rin if needed as he had a fight to go to with the cat demons and did not want Rin in the mix.

"Do you think we'll be there soon?" Sesshomaru's only weak spot was this human. He nodded hoping she'd quiet down, but something caught his attention it was the smell of Kagome the very miko he needed help from. He started to follow the scent and found a cave in which he saw a short fat man in white coverings tying a rope around her as she was unconscious.

"Rin stay with Jaken." He ordered going in the cave. He had his sword ready. "Who are you?"

"Oh I'm Mukotsu and you may think I'm not a challenge, but just wait!" The man laughed, but Sesshomaru stayed serious. Mukotsu undid a basket and out leaked poison, but Sesshomaru was unfazed. "What?!"

"This does not affect me be ready to die!" In one swipe the man was dead and in ashes. He saw a jewel shard and grabbed it then grabbed up the miko. He walked out and Rin was shocked to see Kagome with him.

"Isn't that the girl who travels with your brother?"

"Half-brother." Sesshomaru corrected taking Kagome to a patch of grass to untie her and take the cloth from her mouth. He immediately smelled another demon and turned around.

"You defeated my brother I must exact revenge!" Bankotsu called out, but Sesshomaru did not want the fight.

"I am not here for a fight I just need my-"

"Sesshomaru?!" InuYasha called out surprised to see his half-brother there.

"Oh you two are brothers?"

"Half." They said in unison. They wanted to argue, but looked to Bankotsu who was ready for a fight. Kouga came from behind though and sent a claw into Bankotsu's back lifting him and then slamming him into the ground. Bankotsu stood up and faced the wolf taking his challenge and letting the brothers be.

"What are you doing here?" InuYasha asked.

"I needed you to watch over Rin for a few days while I took on the cat demons, but it seems like you have your hands full."

"You were asking for my help?"

"More for the miko who travels with you, but yes I knew of no one else to go to."

"Yes we do have our hands full, but I'm sure if you head to the village near my forest you can find Kaede who would help." Sesshomaru nodded a thanks before getting Jaken and Rin to leave and pointing to where Kagome was beginning to wake and handing the shard he got over.

"I will fight you another day wolf!" Bankotsu was gone with a few claw marks, and Kouga was left with huge gashes in both legs and a good gash in his right shoulder.

"InuYasha? Kouga?" Kagome asked seeing both. They both got to her quick as the others just arrived being slower than the half demon and wolf demon who beat them. "What happened?" They explained that Sesshomaru rescued her and InuYasha filled in everyone why his half-brother was there.

"The sun is setting we should set camp in the cave." Miroku said and everyone agreed. Kagome noticed the gashes on Kouga and set a hand on his arm.

"Let me bandage you up." Kouga didn't want to fight with her and just nodded. Kagome and him went to the cave as the others prepared dinner. Kagome got into her bag and began to wrap his legs.

"Kagome thank you." Kagome smiled at the wolf who took off his armor for her to bandage his shoulder completely.

"You know you don't have to defend me Kouga." Before she could start he sat up grabbing her hands.

"Kagome I do. You're my women. You may still not accept me as your mate, but I have to protect you because if you do choose me then I have to have proven my rights to be your mate." Kagome was speechless and Kouga was ready to be wrapped. Kagome continued and smiled as Kouga placed his armor back on getting up first. "Let's head to dinner." He offered a hand and she took it as they walked out.

"Thank you." She pressed a kiss to his cheek before they got into the moon light. Kouga's face had a blush over take it so happy to have this miko next to him.


	10. Journey Paused

Chapter 10: Journey Paused

After eating the next morning they set out north again. InuYasha, Kouga, and Miroku all thought it would be best to head more north west seeing as it was untouched by any demons and Naraku might have taken to it as a place of dominance.

"I should go home before we go anymore north. Supplies are running low and I think you guys could use a break." Kagome reasoned pointing out the gashes on all the demons. Even the ever reluctant InuYasha agreed, and so they went to Kaede's village to settle down for a bit.

"I'll walk you there Kagome," Kouga offered and no one disagreed.

"Mama if you go to another time will you please jump right back in?" Shippo asked and Kagome nodded not being able to say no to him. With that she and Kouga went to the well.

"I'll miss you my love." Kouga said as they stood in front of the well. Kagome blushed the wolf always did this to her, but today she really didn't know what to say they were a few miles away from anybody else and didn't want to say the wrong thing, so she just smiled and sat on the well ledge. "I love you." He whispered before she disappeared, but little did he know someone else was watching.

"My my for a wolf demon you sure do love that miko." Out of the shadows came Bankotsu. Kouga glared at the man with the huge sword. "I'm sorry did that hit the wrong nerve?"

"You don't know anything, I'm ready to kill you." With that a battle commenced each fighter getting strikes on one another. It was when Bankotsu got a swipe at Kouga's back that he fell to his knees.

…

Kagome was home the well didn't send her 50 years in the past, but back to her time. She knew she couldn't stay that she needed to get right back, so she ran right inside where she saw her mother and hugged her.

"Oh honey it's been way to long." Her mom whispered and Kagome smiled.

"I can't stay."

"I didn't think you could, I've been collecting supplies in a new bag for you." In the corner of the kitchen was a huge black back pack filled with things. "It has so much stuff in it including a few changes of clothes as it's going to start getting colder." Kagome hugged her mom one last time before heading back to the well. She quickly jumped back in and started to climb the well with her new back pack. When she raised herself over the ledge she saw Kouga on his knees bleeding from all over facing her and Bankotsu ready to take his head.

"No!" She screamed, and everything stopped both of them looking at her as her hands began to glow pink. "Don't!" With that she lifted her hand to Bankotsu and this energy came from it striking him into the tree. He wasn't dead but knocked unconscious. "Kouga."

"Kagome," he whispered struggling to smile. She helped him up and hooked an arm around his waist to help him walk back to the village. "Kagome I can't make it let me die." Kagome began to cry as she laid the wolf down. She wouldn't have it so she began to get out her new supplies.

"Kouga don't think you're going to have to stop dealing with me I won't let it." Kouga smiled at this. She began wrapping all of his wounds and all that was left was the scratch on his face that was already healing. It was turning to a scar though and Kagome ran her thumb over it. She then grabbed out some pain medicine and told Kouga to swallow not chew. He did as he was told and smiled at the miko before him taking in all of her beauty.

"Kagome I love you don't ever forget that."

"Stop sounding like you're going to die Kouga." Kagome let a tear stream down her face and Kouga reached for her chin to face him and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He turned his palm to her cheek and slowly brought her lips to his. It was a quick kiss, but she didn't deny it.

"C'mon Kagome let's head back they're probably getting the wrong idea." Kouga joked slowly getting up with Kagome's assistance. When they got back Kouga explained the fight and the fact Kagome saved him.

"I think this Bankotsu kid is pretty tough his sword can deflect wind scar and Kagome's arrow." Miroku said and the rest agreed.

"If we could get the rest of the band killed it'd be easier." InuYasha said and everyone nodded. Then in walked Kikyo from nowhere.

"I heard of the band of seven and Kaede told me of your fight with them and I felt the need to inform you of Suikotsu's death." That was all she said before handing over a jewel shard and leaving.

"That leaves four of them." Sango stated. "Probably the strongest four."

"I say let us head north west and try to find Naraku after Kouga is healed." Miroku said. Kouga then sent Hakkaku and Ginta back to the pack to make sure everything is alright.

"I'm sorry guys I let him hit me with my back turned." Kouga sighed InuYasha gave a wolf a light pat on the right shoulder where there were no hits.

"It's alright wolf, this kid might just out power us one on one, but if we work together it'll be okay." Everyone was shocked to hear of this, but sometime in the last few weeks InuYasha had matured and so they rested.

…..

"Naraku three of the seven are already gone." Kagura announced to her master.

"Is the leader still alive?"

"Yes he almost killed Kouga the prince of the eastern wolves." Kagura had watched the whole scene unfold.

"Why didn't he?"

"The miko blasted him with a purification glow." Naraku knew this was not Kikyo for she did not have the strength any longer.

"Hmm… I will let them live for now, but draw the InuYasha group here for I want them to face this mountain." Naraku smirked and Kagura nodded heading out on her mission.


	11. Wounded

(Okay guys I am greatly changing this from what actually happened sorry, but I do not want to stretch the mountain scene over 5 chapters just two or so….)

Chapter 11: Wounded

It only took a week for Kouga to heal and for them to be back on the dirt road. They walked for a whole week until they finally picked up something. "Naraku is close I can smell it." InuYasha said and Kouga agreed.

"I also sense a demonic presence, maybe we should explore Mount Hakurei, it has a strong shield around it, but if we can get through it Naraku maybe be hiding in it." Everyone agreed as Miroku told them more of the mountain. They agreed that Sango and Miroku would head into the mountain as long as they could pass in as Kouga checked out the base and InuYasha and Kagome checked to find the source of the barrier.

"Be safe." Kagome whispered to Kouga hugging him before they split.

"Don't worry about me." He winked and ran off to scout the mountain. Sango and Miroku were able to pass through, but once they did Miroku could sense his cursed hand moving towards Sango's bottom and knew this would be a challenge.

Kagome and InuYasha were walking to the near by village when a little kid stopped them, "Please help me my father has went to the shrine on the island two weeks ago and has not returned!" He pointed towards the misty island nearby.

"InuYasha that could hold our answer to the problem on the mountain."

"Yeah, we'll check it out kid."

….

Kouga didn't see anything a mist when going around the base until he sees a flame right in front of his face. He couldn't see anything on the other side of the barrier, but then a cannon came flying out at him and he jumped away. He began to dodge all the attacks coming his way which drew out Ginkotsu and Renkotsu.

"Ha, I knew you cowards would have to come out at some point!" Kouga called he kept dodging attacks getting swipes at Renkotsu trying to swipe at his neck leaving a good gash, but not before Ginkotsu could send cannons at his legs which got good marks into his legs. Kouga was getting frustrated, but Ginkotsu saw Renkotsu struggling, and began to self destruct sending his jewel shard to his friend.

…

"I don't have much power here Kagome." InuYasha said feeling the sacred power taking over and making him weak. "I think we need to destroy the barrier quick." They had just made it to the island and quickly found the shrine, but not before encountering Bankotsu again.

"Wow mutt you seem pretty weak seems like the perfect time to attack." Bankotsu said with his sword lifted over his shoulder. Kagome readied an arrow. "Oh beautiful why can't you just let me rid the world of this stupid mutt."

"Hit the mark!" Kagome released her arrow and it flew right past Bankotsu.

"I thought you were a better shot." Bankotsu laughed, but didn't realize that she wasn't aiming for him at all, but the barrier around the shrine behind him, and sure enough she broke it releasing the island of the mist, and giving InuYasha his strength.

"You must see Kagome is smart in what she chooses to use her arrow on." InuYasha smirked. "Wind scar!" His attack was sent right to Bankotsu but it was blocked by his Banryu. Kagome was shocked and while Bankotsu got all high and mighty she sent an arrow for his forehead where the jewel was, but it instead struck his shoulder. This made Bankotsu feel the shock of pain as the arrow sent pure energy into him, and rendered his sword hand useless.

"Till next time." He disappeared quickly, and then InuYasha heard an explosion.

"That must be Kouga." Off he was with Kagome again to the base of the mountain. They went as quickly as they could, and found Kouga sitting against the mountain resting his beat up legs. InuYasha being so close to the sacred energy making him so weak that he began to turn human.

"Not again Kouga." Kagome said going over to wrap his legs.

"I'm sorry my love, but I just can't stay away from danger." Kouga said as she wrapped his legs. He looked up and saw InuYasha in human form going wide eyed. "This is different."

"We should get you to a cave this isn't safe." InuYasha said ignoring the comment and Kouga tried standing, but couldn't. "I'll carry you." Kouga did not like the idea, but finally agreed, and so they went to a near by cave. Renkotsu sets fire to the waterfall, and InuYasha goes to survey the scene Renkotsu jumps up.

"I will burn us all to death to get all the shards!"

"Are you stupid, if you're dead you can't collect them!" InuYasha argued and saw Renkotsu ready to burn himself. InuYasha threw his top over to Kagome nodding for her to wear it, and he then grabbed Renkotsu jumping to the firey flames of death below. There was a huge explosion and Kagome began to cry.

"It'll be okay the mutt knows what he's doing, he's not a dumb as I use to say he was." Kouga sat up pulling Kagome into him to comfort her. It was a few minutes later that Kouga watched the half demon pull himself back into the cave with burns all over.

"Wolf boy you have enough adrenaline to get Kagome wherever I lead us to?" Kouga nodded and picked the sobbing miko up hoping for the shards in his legs to power him. He followed InuYasha into the village going to the home of the boy InuYasha met earlier who allowed them to use a room of his house. "Kagome I'm fine look at me." InuYasha whispered and the miko hugged him with great strength.

"You worried me so bad now let's fix up those burns." Kagome attended to InuYasha's needs and Kouga admired the power she had to stay strong and help the two to recover. "Now both of you must stop getting hurt, gosh I'm the one who usually is in trouble and now I have to save both of you." She laughed and the two men laughed with her. "I wonder how Sango and Miroku are doing?"

…

(Sorry about the crazy chapter, but I'm trying to kind of follow episode outlines right now, but it'll get messy.)


	12. Two Battles

Chapter 12: Two Battles

Sango and Miroku had been traveling around the mountain for quite a while now trying to make it to the summit. They felt as if they were getting close when getting into an open space of the cave and seeing Kagura. She was surrounded by multiple demons and Sango immediately sent out her weapon, but Kagura sent it right back at her knocking her out. Miroku knew he had to do something even if there were poison insects around he opened his wind tunnel in taking all the poison and demons.

"Stupid monk." Kagura smirked walking away as Miroku fell to his knees clenching his hand. He looked at Sango and listened for her heart, but it was slow so he leaned over her ready to give mouth to mouth but her eyes snapped open and she slapped him. He hugged her and then tensed up.

"Miroku did you suck in the demons?" he nodded and she smiled noticing his throbbing hand. "Why?"

"I couldn't let you go my dear Sango." He smiled and Sango smiled back. "We better get moving on, my hand should be fine." They went out searching for the barrier creator. It wasn't long before they reached a mist on the summit and there was a shrine.

…

InuYasha, Kouga, and Kagome set off for the mountain wanting to find Miroku and Sango. InuYasha was still in human form, but couldn't wait for them to break the barrier. Kouga was not able to enter and wished Kagome and InuYasha luck. "Just keep her safe."

Kouga went to rest on a boulder until the barrier was gone. InuYasha and Kagome were just at the base when they heard a laugh and saw Jakotsu. "Wow I really like the hair InuYasha, but I miss the ears." InuYasha glared going to pull the Tessaiga, but because of his form it was just a tattered sword he used it as much as he could, but there were swipes left and right at his body. Kagome readied an arrow, but there was a hand to grab her arm. Bankotsu smirked at her holding her close to him to watch Jakotsu battle InuYasha.

"Get off me!" Kagome yelled, and Bankotsu smirked. InuYasha seemed to be getting ripped apart and he fell to his knees. Jakotsu thought it was time and Kagome began to cry closing her eyes. InuYasha smirked feeling his demon side coming back and stood as his hair turned silver again and the Tessaiga transformed.

"Wind Scar!" The attack ripped Jakotsu right in half. Bankotsu released Kagome snatching up the jewel shard and running off. "The barrier must've been broken." InuYasha said as Kouga walked to meet them. They began to walk into the deep darkness of the mountain.

…..

"Renkotsu I know that you have an extra jewel shard from Ginkotsu, and haven't told me." Bankotsu confronts his friend at the opposite base of the mountain from the Inu crew.

"I didn't find that necessary to let you know." Renkotsu answered. The two faced off, once brothers now fighters. Renkotsu was no match for Bankotsu one strike and he was down. Bankotsu walked over and ripped the two shards from his throat. He put them both into his sword and smirked walking onward to the mountain as the only one left.

"Kouga you and Kagome go left and Shippo and I will go right." Kouga and Kagome nodded they had come to a split in the caves. Not sure of which way was right they split off. Kouga and Kagome had yet to find anything when Kouga felt like he was starting to go into the ground.

"Don't step anymore." Kouga warned as he felt himself sink further. Kagome reached for him and Kouga grabbed a hand, but it was no use as it just made him sink faster. "Go back find InuYasha defeat Naraku, I love you forever." Only Kouga's shoulders and up were out of the ground when he saw Kagome start to cry.

"I love you too." She whispered back as he went under and went into a sprint to find InuYasha.

"Where's the wolf?" InuYasha saw Kagome standing in front of him with red eyes and a wet face.

"I think we lost him. The mountain absorbed him." She mumbled, but InuYasha could hear it. InuYasha was done with playing games. He just wanted to take naraku's heart and smash it to pieces. He wanted this whole nightmare to be over.

"C'mon guys we're ending this." InuYasha said beginning to walk faster, but stopped once he heard an awful laugh that sent shivers down his spine. They all stopped and looked around and there was Naraku surrounded by a bubble. InuYasha released windscar, but it bounced and hit a part of the mountain.

"You can't attack me, and I's be careful attacking the mountain when your wolf friend is in it giving me energy." Naraku laughed and Kagome readied an arrow. She hit his bubble, but it bounced straight up. "You poor miko I'm too strong for your power." Kagome glared and then saw two jewel shards in the mountain believing it to be Kouga. "Oh my mountain hasn't removed those yet." As if on cue the shards were ripped from the mountain and entered Naraku's bubble for him to insert them into his arms. Kagome shot another arrow and this time missed the bubble completely.

"Hit the mark." She mumbled and InuYasha realized what she was doing. The ceiling crumpled a bit and in a goo out came Kouga. Kagome ran to him she could hear his sharp breathing and smiled. She realized he was all cut up and had horrible gashes in his legs. His face was completely scratched up, and when his blue eyes slowly opened they looked so bright against the contrast of his blood. "You're alive." Kagome whispered. Kouga gave a little smirk as a way to communicate. Kagome went back to the battle at hand. Her hands were pink and when she loaded an arrow it was completely charged to go. When released she busted the barrier and Naraku was already gone.

"Where'd that damn bastard go?" They then heard a scream from outside the caves, and ran back to the base. InuYasha carrying Kouga. Kikyo was being held by Naraku around the neck. InuYasha didn't know what to do so he charged setting Kouga aside, but this was the perfect time for Bankotsu to interrupt and grab Kagome. Kouga wanted to do something as he watched the love of his life being snatched up, and that was when the wolf came out. Two battles commenced as Sango and Miroku ran to meet up.

"InuYasha let me die."

"Kikyo it's not the matter of you living I loved you, but I'm more worried about the bastard who took away many of my friends families, not my old lover living."


	13. Defeated

Chapter 13: Defeated

"InuYasha don't think you can kill me, my heart is nowhere to be found in this situation. It looks like you can do no protecting." Naraku laughed. InuYasha smirked and looked around.

"Don't take me as an idiot. I know you're not the type to wear his heart in him, but you are a fool to believe that I wouldn't find it." InuYasha laughed and pointed his sword to Kagura. "You can't let your heart get to far away, so you of course would give it to the only person who can diverge all of our attacks, at least you think." Naraku hadn't budged, but InuYasha dropped his sword and head.

"What is he doing?" Kouga wondered.

"He's using physical power." Miroku nodded his head for Kouga to watch. InuYasha lifted his head and smirked. His eyes glowed red, his fangs and claws had grown there he stood in full demon form. "We need to be careful the only person who can stop him after is Kagome or giving him the Tessaiga."

"N-n-Naraku?" Kagura called out not knowing what to do. InuYasha lunged at her taking his claws right to her heart or well Naraku's. Kagome took the chance of shock around her to prepare an arrow and send it right through Naraku's throat, then arms, then legs purifying all the shards causing his body and heart to go at the same time. Everyone shielded their eyes to be careful then InuYasha peeked to see Kikyo walking away fueling the human half to return picking up his sword. There stood all the shards Naraku once had other than the ones Bankotsu possessed.

"He's gone." InuYasha was the first to speak picking up the jewel shards and watching them form together. Kagome put their few with it and only a bit was missing and behind them she could feel the last few shards. "Bankotsu it's your turn now." InuYasha turned and stood sword ready against the leader of the band of seven.

"You're too weak we already know this." Bankotsu laughed his sword leaning on his shoulder.

"He might be too weak alone, but all of us together are strong enough." Kagome called back.

"What the injured wolf, the monk who can't get over his want of the demon slayer, a glorified puppy dog, and you who might be the strongest of them all, but still not a match for me." Kagome was fed up she stomped over to Kouga and put two shards in his legs helping him up, and then she walked over to InuYasha and placed one on the Tessaiga. She prepped an arrow and focused all the energy on it. As it began to glow Bankotsu was ready to run, but Kouga got the message and stomped him into the ground then flipped away.

"Hit the mark!" At the same time InuYasha and Kagome attacked blowing Bankotsu to pieces, and Kouga picked the shards up. He handed them over and the ones in his legs over making him stumble back to the ground. InuYasha gave Kagome the final one, and in all its beauty the jewel glowed. "A wish!"

"What if we all were just in the right time? That way you know where you belong Kagome." InuYasha suggested. Everyone looked at her and she held the jewel in hand sighing.

"What if it sends me to a time I never see you guys?" Kagome began to cry not being able to imagine her life without them.

"That's why you have to make it send us all to the right time. The time where we belong, here, there, 50 years ago whatever we just hope to stick together." Shippo was the one to speak up now, and Kagome smiled at him wiping her tears and focusing on the jewel in hand. She began to glow pink and the rest saw her float a few feet up.

_Kagome make a wish_

_**I wish we were all in the right time**_

_Kagome you will not be able to pass over if you stay in this time_

_**What?**_

_You belong here, but your family is there_

_**Miridoku I don't-**_

_Come with another wish._

Kagome fell and was caught by InuYasha. "So, this time?"

"Yes, but I didn't actually make the wish, I'd never see my family again."

"We're your family." She looked at the people before her. Sango had the absolute essence of her mother, and Miroku could be the younger version of her grandfather before he got crazy. InuYasha was like Souta and Shippo her own son. Then she looked at Kouga as he sat on the ground leaning back on his hands and looking off at the sun. She still had no idea how he would fit in this situation, but that he was in their family now.

"But, I need to say bye, let's go to the well." They were a few day trip from InuYasha's forest, but they needed to be quick so the jewel was not in danger.

"What if it traps you on the other side?" Kouga talked for the first time he still looked rough, but his legs were all healed.

"I'm making the wish on that side. I will make the wish in one week, everyone come back here to reconvene." Kagome sat on the well, but was approached with hugs. Kouga walked up last and looked at her with sad eyes.

"I may never get the chance again." Kouga stole a kiss at her lips and then smiled after. "I will always love you don't ever forget it."

"I know Kouga." With that she waved and swung her legs to jump in the well.

"She's gone, maybe forever." Kouga said.

"She'll come back she's meant to be here. Meant to be with us." Shippo said confident that his mother figure would return.

"I hope you're right Shippo. I really do." InuYasha said placing a hand of comfort on Kouga's shoulder knowing how it feels to lose the woman you love.


End file.
